Thomas White (1599-1679)
}} Biography Captain Thomas White came to Massachusetts Bay in 1635 (based on admission to freemanship on 3 Mar 1635/6). Settled at Weymouth MA, where he was a carpenter. He was born about 1599 (deposed on 21 Oct 1659 "aged about 60 years"). He died between 5 Jul 1679 (date of will) & 26 Aug 1679 date of inventory). Source: Anderson's Great Migration Study Project. Old North Cemetery is the primary burying ground for the early settlers, there is an earlier one at Wessagusset, but no remains are still there just a memorial. Marriage and Family He married by about 1635 ____ ____. She was living as late as about 1649, when her youngest child was born, but was not named in her husband's will in 1679. They had five known children. Vital Records Last Will Will written 5 Jul, 1679 and proved 28 Aug 1679 Last will and testament of Thomas White Senr who being weak of body but of sound and perfect memory, and considering the uncertainty of this transitory life do commit this soul to Almighty God, and his body to decent burial as his executor hereinafter named shall order and appoint. And for the estate now left at his disposal he doth hereby will and bequeath as followeth hereby revoking any will either by word or writing heretofore by him made, and this only to be taken as his last will and testament. Imprimus: I do first order and appoint that my funeral expenses be paid and allowed out of my estate. First: I give unto my son Joseph White all my wearing apparel; Second: I give to my son Sarmuel’s wife my great Bible; Third: I give to my granddaughter Lydia White my brass kettle to be delivered to her by my executor at my decease; Fourth: I give to my granddaughter Hannah Baxter my brass pot; Fifth: I give to my grand child, Mary White my pewter platter. I give to all my grand children five shillings in money each of them and all of them as they shall come of age, to be paid by my executor. Also I give and bequeath to my son Ebenezer White five pounds in money towards the education of my grandchild, provided my son Ebenezer brings him up to learning fit for the ministry, to be truly paid by my executor. (Go to 1. Ebenezer White II to see if this was a good investment.) I give to our reverend pastor Mr. Samuel Torrey twenty shillings in money to be paid by my executor. I give and bequeath that twenty acres remaining of the apple division of Weymouth town commons to be equally divided betwixt my Sons Samuel and Ebenezer to he apprised as money. And my will is all my money and moveables of what quantity and quality soever, shall be apprised as money and my five children, Joseph, Samuel, Thomas, Ebenezer and my daughter, Hannah shall have equal alike portions; and in case Elder Edward Bates shall be living when I decease, I give him ten shillings in money. And I also appoint my son Samuel White to be sole executor of this my last will and testament and to see that this my last will and testament is truly performed; and do request my friend Thomas Dane to be overseer that this my will be in all respects performed. In witness whereof I do hereunto set my hand and seal this fifth day of this month July 1679 (signed) Thomas White, and seal. In the presence of Thomas Dun and William Chard. References * #33832427 # Capt Thomas White of Weymouth - GENI __SHOWFACTBOX__